The Consequences to Part
by hinori92
Summary: Itachi is sick of leading Akatsuki already. They will be disbanded once and for all! Yet, would everything goes well as he had planned? Yaoi, M-rated, and almost pure smut. Not for the faint hearted readers! Think lots of times before you start reading this.


_Hi all! This is yet another Itachi fiction plotted out by me and Aesthscorpio (my friend) and this time, it's about him and Akatsuki, but the main couple would KisaIta. Read to find out more! __And also, so sorry for the extreme late update on Contract or Bond, was having a writer's block. T.T Please bear with it! I'll try to upload as soon as it's gone!_

_Warning:__ Since it's almost pure y__aoi__ and freaking lots of smut, I'm rating it__ M as it contains sexual themes. Don't like it? Can't stand it? Don't read it!_

* * *

The Consequences to Part

It all started with Itachi, the leader of Akatsuki, and Kisame, his companion, heading back towards their hideout after they were done with some investigations. They did not really head back to their hideout just yet, as Itachi was not feeling great of meeting his annoying members. Though there was a higher possibility that the members would not be there, he still headed back to his own secret hideout instead, since no one would ever be able to pest him there.

Kisame had known about the leader's private hideout, as he had always been around him. Itachi had always liked to have his own privacy, which was why he was not invited to it all the time, only a few times after the both of them had gotten close to each other. Other members of Akatsuki never knew about it though, Itachi had trusted Kisame and only him.

Throwing away his robe on to the coffee table, Itachi slumped into the sofa and shut his eyes. Kisame went to pick it up and hung it on the robe stand before he hung his own. He then went to get some tea and left them on the table before he sat beside Itachi. The both of them were quiet, like always, since Itachi was not one to talk often, but when it comes to the time for discussions, Itachi would be the one to give orders.

"Ha…" Itachi suddenly sighed. Itachi had never sighed before, which in turned gave Kisame a slight shock.

"Something's bothering you?" Kisame asked. He had never asked such question before, since Itachi had always been keeping things to himself and it was difficult to read his expression at all. What was happening now was really the first.

"I want to quit," Itachi blurted out unexpectedly.

"Quit?" Kisame did not quite understand.

"Yes. I've had enough with the members and everything we're doing. With things going on like this, there'll definitely be no result at all," Itachi continued.

"We just have to take things slowly, and besides, it's rare to see you giving up so easily," Kisame replied, hoping that Itachi would stop giving up on Akatsuki, as it would mean giving him up too. He did not want to leave Itachi.

"It was only the both of us working on things. The others are just loitering around doing nothing. It had been so long already, and all we've got is just a one-tailed demon," Itachi complained. He had never complained, he knew, but because it was Kisame, he felt like it.

Kisame was quiet as he was thinking silently. Maybe Itachi was right, the other members were really taking things lightly. They had no intentions of doing their duty and only cared about themselves. Sticking to Akatsuki in the first place was because of protecting themselves and improving their own skills. Now that they had finally matured enough, it was time to let them go their ways. Yet, if Akatsuki was really disbanded, he might not have the chance to stay with him anymore, unless he had some excuses for him to stay.

"It's up to you, Itachi. You're the leader after all. I'll follow your opinion no matter what it will be," Kisame answered, though he did not felt that way.

It was Itachi's turn to keep quiet. He was not really reconsidering on his first option, as he never did reconsider any of his options. He was only trying to make up some excuses so that Kisame would not realize the real reason behind his idea.

"My mind is set. Tomorrow I'll head out to those annoying dweebs while you get rid of the stupid monster," said Itachi as he stood up and was about to leave for his room when Kisame spoke.

"Why don't I tell them instead, since you're not that keen on going to them?" Kisame asked.

"It's okay. I'm still a leader, and it's my duty to send such important message to them myself. I'll be going to bed now. Don't bother about saving me supper," said Itachi as he went into his room.

Kisame had not finished yet. He was about to tell Itachi to use a much easier way to contact them without even seeing them, but since he was gone so fast, maybe he should just tell him tomorrow morning. Right now, he had to think on how to dispose such big chakra and to where he should really dispose it off.

* * *

Morning had risen long ago but Itachi was only about to get up when the sun was at his peak. He had washed up and wore on a simple shirt and trousers and had his warmly prepared breakfast before heading out of his hideout. Sadly enough, Kisame's note on the fridge was not read by Itachi as he did not even notice it at all.

Itachi had first gone out to get Konan, who he assumed was always at her favourite place, in her own tomb. Kisame had said that her boyfriend was behind the big wall, but Itachi never ask. It was none of his concern anyways. Itachi had teleported and also flash stepped towards it and before long, he was already there. As soon as he stepped inside, Konan was already sitting beside the low wooden table with two cups of tea on it. Itachi walked casually towards it and sat beside her.

Konan was pretty shocked that Itachi had suddenly decided to disband the group. Yet, she did not ask much and just accepted it. Even so, she had told Itachi to come by to visit them whenever he felt like it. To her, Itachi was sort of her family member and she cared about him. Itachi did not say anything. To visit her or not was not in his list at all. He only wanted peace for his own, which was why he did not want to reply Konan and left instead, saying that he had to go and tell other members as well before night comes.

* * *

After the short and simple meeting with Konan, Itachi headed towards the direction where he had told Deidara and Sasori to go to for their investigation. Itachi was not really keen on meeting them, especially the long yellow haired boy, but the direction he was heading to was the nearest towards them, thus he had no choice.

He knew he was almost there when he heard some quarrels going on. It must be of something stupid, but it was none of his business. Appearing just in front of them as if he knew none of the word "privacy", the both of them quickly shut up. Deidara, however, smiled brightly and ran towards Itachi and hugged him.

"Just in time! You're on my side right, Itachi? Un…" said Deidara.

"Itachi…" Sasori called out in respect. Sasori was so much different from Deidara. He was quiet but Deidara was always very noisy. Itachi had put them both together on missions just as Sasori wanted, but little did he knew back then that Sasori already had a crush on Deidara. This blond hair dude, however, took no hint of it and could not stop pestering Itachi whenever he was around.

"I've no idea what the both of you are talking about. I'm only here to tell you that Akatsuki is disbanded. You guys can have your freedom back," Itachi replied as he shoved away Deidara's arms.

Deidara was dumbfounded, but Sasori was calm. Instead of understanding what Itachi meant, which was to just leave him alone, Deidara went on and cling onto Itachi again.

"Why? Why are you disbanding it? Un? Was it something I've done wrong? Why do you want to disown me? Un? Itachi! Answer me!" Deidara asked and sobbed at the same time.

Sasori kept silent, however, as he had no problem with Akatsuki being disbanded. He was more than happy to leave as he had always wanted Deidara to be with him, and only him rather than clinging onto Itachi whenever they meet, just like what was happening in front of him right now.

Itachi was totally annoyed by Deidara's action. He was not afraid of Sasori starting to hate him or wanting to revenge on him, but to only hope that Deidara would officially be gone from his sight forever. As he could not think of any other choices, he decided to do just what he normally does towards Deidara so that he could shut up and obey him.

Pulling Deidara with him towards the woods, Itachi told Sasori to stay put while he deal with him privately. Sasori obeyed and just stood there as he watched the both of them disappeared behind the trees. Sasori knew what was going to happen, just like those days where it happened before. He was not going to watch or stare or peep, since he knew after today, he and Deidara would finally be together without any Itachi at all.

In the woods, Itachi had lead Deidara towards a big tree and pushed Deidara towards it. He pinned Deidara against the tree as he stared straight into Deidara's eyes. Deidara was suddenly afraid of the stare, but he knew what was going to happen next.

"I won't obey you even after you do me. Never!" Deidara shouted. He really did not want to be separated from Itachi as he had always loved Itachi as only the both of them had long hair in the group, which he thought was fated.

"You'd better shut up or you won't even get this last chance at all," Itachi threatened, which kind of scared Deidara till he really kept quiet.

Staring straight down into his eyes, Itachi went near and caught his lips, smooching and licking all over his lips before Deidara willingly opened his mouth and allowed Itachi's intrusion. Even so, both of them were fighting for dominance. Deidara never fight for it before, but this time, he was mad at Itachi disowning him and was not planning on going easy at all.

Itachi disliked the childish battle, but since it would be the last time, he allowed Deidara to win the war first before he got it back on him. Deidara's tongue invaded Itachi's mouth while his hand clutched tightly onto Itachi's collar. Itachi, however, had his hands moved towards his chest and massage Deidara's nipples. He moaned, which gave Itachi a chance to get back his dominance on their tongue fight.

Deidara was feeling slightly weak, yet he still wanted back his dominance. Trying hard to fight back, he failed once again when Itachi's leg went between his and rubbed his crotch. Deidara shivered and inhaled, giving Itachi another chance to attack and suck on his mouth and tongue. Deidara's mind was blank. Pleasure had just taken over everything out of his mind and he finally lost.

Itachi knew Deidara would never stand a chance against him, not when they were in such state. Besides, angry sex is way better than just normal ones.

Itachi kept on rubbing till Deidara gave a sign that he was about to come. Immediately, Itachi stopped everything and pulled away from him. Deidara looked up and was about to complain when Itachi just flipped him around so that his body was against the tree trunk. With quick hands, Itachi pulled down Deidara's pants and immediately pushed in three fingers while his other hand held tightly onto his little one, giving him no mercy at all.

Deidara jolted and gasped. It hurt as it was dry and Itachi had no intention of being nice to him at all. Even so, Deidara was not going to let loose of this chance which he clearly knows that it would be the first (since it was his first time having angry sex) and last.

The fingers-thrusting took some time and Deidara was almost falling to the ground. His legs were shivering and his strength was wearing off soon. He knew what Itachi was waiting for. He was waiting for Deidara to finally give up and plead him for release, but Deidara had no intention to do that at all. Thus, he only moaned and clutched onto the tree trunk tightly and clawed till the barks came off.

Knowing Deidara would be stubborn enough to stay quiet; Itachi took out his fingers and immediately plugged in his into Deidara, straight away hitting his prostate. Deidara screamed. Itachi did not even stop to let Deidara get ready and just continued to thrust as hard as he could.

Deidara was totally out of his mind. He could not stop moaning and screaming as the pain and pleasure keep hitting into his head. He could feel the blood dripping down his thigh but he could not careless about it. It did not matter how much it hurt physically, since his heart was already broken to pieces.

Continue thrusting into Deidara, Itachi was getting bored of just holding and thrusting. He had even brought up his free hand to tease the tip of Deidara's little one, while he licked and bit onto his ear. Deidara shivered even more and his leg finally gave out. He was still standing though, with Itachi clamping him between his body and the tree. He had stopped screaming; only moans and the sound of his breath could be heard.

"Still not enough for you?" Itachi asked as he whispered them into Deidara's ear. "I can still hold on as long as I want, but what about you? Your legs are useless already. Do you want your backside to be like that as well?"

Deidara's mind was clear for a moment as he listened to Itachi. Itachi sounded breathless as well, but that did not cross his mind at all. It felt long, very long, and Deidara was definitely exhausted already, but he was not allowed to come yet. He did not want to admit defeat. Even if he knew this would be last time, he still wanted this to last as long as it can, but things always just would not go his way. Itachi was too strong for him after all.

"Ha…I…un…" Deidara wanted to speak, but it was difficult when he was in such state.

"You what, Dei? Hm?" Itachi asked and licked his ear. Deidara let out a sigh and grabbed back in as much air as possible to make out a sentence.

"Come…I want…to come…M-Mas-t-ter…" Deidara finally spoke. It was always the word "Master" did Itachi decided to grant his request.

"Hmph…as you wish…"

"But…" Deidara suddenly cut in. Itachi frowned. How many requests did he think he would grant him?

"What?"

"S-Stay…till I…wake up…" Deidara answered breathlessly.

Itachi was quiet. He knew he would never grant that wish, since he never did so even once. Itachi would always sneak out of the room when Deidara finally fell asleep.

"Fine…" Itachi still agreed though, but it would never be granted.

"R-Really?" Deidara moaned while he tried to turn to look at Itachi.

"Yes," Itachi answered and kissed Deidara, while he let go of his hand and finally letting the both of them come together. Deidara moaned loudly into his mouth and soon after, he fainted while being clamped in between the tree and Itachi's warm and sweaty body.

Itachi had carried back Deidara to where Sasori was. Deidara was not properly clothed as Itachi did not want to (not because he was totally exhausted). Sasori, who was sitting on the big rock, waiting for their return, got up immediately and walked towards Itachi and carried Deidara into his arms instead. Sasori noticed the fresh tears on Deidara's face. He must have cried when he knew Itachi had told him a lie. Even so, Deidara was having a small smile, which must have meant that the lie was a sincere one. That was how much Sasori loved and knew about Deidara.

"Go anywhere you like and make sure that we won't meet ever again," said Itachi and Sasori looked back up at him. Sasori nodded and took his leave. Itachi stared on a while before him, too, headed towards another direction.

As Sasori walked, Deidara suddenly murmured Itachi's name, but he was not mad. For now, Deidara would still be thinking about Itachi, but soon, Deidara would definitely be thinking of him, Sasori, his one and only lover, forever.

Tobi was fooling around with everything. He shook the leaves and let them passed through his body. He passed through trees and branches as well. Since he was alone on a mission, he was bored and started to fool around with his ninjutsu. He was bored, very bored, till Itachi finally appeared.

Tobi was the last person he wanted to see. With his unserious attitude, it would take a long time for him to understand the meaning of "Akatsuki is disbanded". Even so, he had to deal with him right now since sooner or later he would have to meet him anyways.

Squatting on the thick tree branch, Tobi called playfully, "Hey! What's up with the sudden appearance? You're alone I see. Bored? Care to play with me?"

Itachi stopped and looked up at him. He said, "Not in the mood, Tobi. I'm here to tell you that Akatsuki is disbanded. You're free to do anything you want. That's all." Itachi finished and was about to leave.

Tobi was not happy when he heard that. Without Akatsuki, he could not get his revenge on Konoha village. Feeling dissatisfied, Tobi got down from the tree and stopped in front of Itachi.

Itachi was curious that Tobi had decided not to do anything to him. He was starting to feel glad that he could finally leave without having anything weird happenings, but soon regretted his elation as soon as Tobi appeared in front of him.

"Why did you want to disband Akatsuki?" Tobi asked seriously, his sudden change of mood was the first time Itachi had ever seen.

"Don't felt like continuing it. If you still want it then take it. I'm not joining anymore, however," said Itachi. He wanted to pass through his side but was blocked again by Tobi. Itachi stared at him, "What do you want?"

Tobi shrugged, "Oh, well. Since I can't be having fun anymore in Akatsuki, I thought I could at least have one last fun." In truth, Tobi just wanted to punish Itachi for making such sudden decision. Akatsuki would of course belong to him. He would only have to gather some other members that he had kept in his list just in case he needed back up if the current Akatsuki failed.

Itachi sighed. He was really hoping to be able to leave without needing to do anything else stupid, but he supposed it would not be easy to escape Tobi. Thus, he gave in.

"What's it that you want?" asked Itachi.

"Hehe!" Tobi smirked. "Just a simple game with a blindfold."

"No. I'm leaving," said Itachi as he immediately took off, sensing Tobi might be doing something ridiculous to him. Itachi was suddenly hit and pinned towards the ground. His eyes were blindfolded immediately; his hands were tied up and there was a weight on his stomach as well. Itachi was struggling while cursing his own bad luck.

"Untie me, Tobi! I've no time for games!" Itachi shouted, but Tobi hear none of it. Pushing up his shirt, Tobi started with pinching his nipples. Itachi jolted, but he refused to make any sound at all. Tobi, however, was having so much fun teasing his ex-leader.

"Now, now, if you keep all your voices in, it won't be as fun as it is, right? Come on, open your mouth, or I'll have to force it open," Tobi threatened as his hand went down to Itachi's pants.

Itachi sensed what Tobi was up to and quickly shouted, "Stop it at once! Or I won't let you live at all!"

"Heh! Forget it. Your chakra is already bounded by me. I'll change my mind, then. It's okay if you don't wanna make a sound, I'll still continue with whatever I want," said Tobi as he pulled down Itachi's trousers and started rubbing his groin.

Itachi gasped and jolted, but said nothing more. This is the worse, thought Itachi. Whatever, he had decided to let Tobi had his way for now as he would definitely kill him before he disappeared later.

Tobi really had his fun, but he was not in a mood for slow and gentle torture. Instead, he increased his movements and rapidly rubbed Itachi's groin while his other hand thrust two fingers into Itachi.

Itachi was trying his best to remain silent but with Tobi's fast pace, he was about to lose his breath if he was to kept his mouth shut the whole time.

Itachi finally lost it and opened his mouth to grab the air when Tobi made him came.

"Man! I didn't know you were that sensitive, or was it because my speed was too fast for you?" said Tobi.

Getting back some air, Itachi spoke, "Untie me…now…"

"Hey, hey, hey…this isn't the end of it yet. Don't tell me you always stop here when you're doing Deidara all the time?" asked Tobi as he took out his fingers. Itachi shivered.

"It's none of your busi-…Ah!" Itachi suddenly shrieked when Tobi thrust into him suddenly. He had never been the uke before, and now with Tobi doing this to him, he finally realised the true pain of being uke. He would definitely not be one after this.

"Oh…so that's the type of voice you have. Interesting! Let's see how many types of voice you can make," Tobi replied and continued thrusting in a higher speed, not taking a break at all.

"Stop…you idio- Ah! Ha…Tobi! You…Nnh! Bast- Gah!"

"And let's see if you can come just with your ass," said Tobi as he smirked.

Itachi could not stop himself from moaning and cursing anymore after that, as Tobi really did him to the maximum. Tobi did not even once miss the sensitive spot in him, banging into it with full force with no mercy at all.

As the climax came, Itachi screamed out silently and his whole body bent upwards. For the first time ever Itachi felt relief for the release. Shaking his mind off that ridiculous thought, he brought back his strength and started cursing Tobi.

"You freaking bastard! I'll get you for this! Don't you dare think you can just disappear after what you've done to me right here!"

"Hehe! That was lots of fun!" Tobi replied as he wore back on his pants. "Because of the entertainment you gave me, I decided that I'll just continue without this Akatsuki instead and I won't bother your little peace ever. So, don't worry about anything after this. See ya!"

"Tobi! Don't you dare leave without untying me and letting me give you some bashes!"

"Oh, it will be untied automatically when I'm 500 metres away from here, and not to worry if anyone was to pass by here and see you like this, because this isn't a place anyone would come by," Tobi replied before he jumped onto the branches and left.

"Tobi! Get back here! Tobi!" Itachi shouted but Tobi was already nowhere.

As promised, Itachi was untied automatically after a while and the blindfold dropped off. Itachi opened his eyes and saw that he was half naked with his pants thrown off to one of the bushes while his shirt was pushed up high, showing his still red nipples clearly.

Itachi pulled down his shirt and quickly stood up, but soon fell back to his knees as he realised his back side really hurt.

"Damn that freaking masked man for doing this. I'll definitely pay him ten times more when I see him again," Itachi cursed as he slowly got back up to his feet, enduring the pain as he got back on his trousers.

After what had happened just now, Itachi decided to just head home for the day. The others could wait till he felt better and could walk properly again. Slowly, Itachi walked back towards home painfully.

* * *

It was not long after Itachi had left the place where he was raped by Tobi, he realised that the route he had taken had changed. The route he had remembered was cleared of trees, but when he was walking back, there appear a tree in the middle of his route. Taking it as a sign that he had gone the wrong way, he turned towards another route and tried to get back to his original route again. However, the route seemed longer and further away from his home. Itachi started to feel suspicious.

He had finally walked to an empty space, where he thought he was finally out of the forest. Suddenly, he heard the splashing of water. He walked a few more steps nearer and saw that there was a waterfall not far away. For him to get towards the waterfalls would mean that he had gone deeper into the forest. Itachi cursed.

He knew he was tricked. Somebody must have tricked him to getting deeper into the forest so that they could ambush him. Itachi stood still and observed. He cursed himself for kept thinking about the pain and how to kill Tobi with various ways and did not notice the change of environment at all.

Looking around, he finally found out who that person was.

"Zetsu, stop hiding. Come out now," ordered Itachi.

Zetsu came out from the tree trunk. The black Zetsu grinned towards Itachi, while the white Zetsu looked on with a smile.

Itachi sighed, "Thank goodness there's no need for me to go searching for you, but there's no need to pull me into this trap of yours. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that…"

"Akatsuki is disbanded. We know that," Black Zetsu replied.

"Right, then I'll be leaving. Lead me out since you're the one to trick me into coming here," said Itachi but Zetsu refused. Itachi was furious, he said, "Lead me out now or you'll face my wreath."

"Oh no, we have no intention to fight you at all. There's just one thing we're curious about, which was why we brought you here," White Zetsu answered.

Itachi frowned and said, "You were there when both Tobi and I were talking?"

"Yes, indeed," said White Zetsu. "And we were also there when Deidara was with you alone under the tree we were resting in."

"But, I doubt that you noticed us, since you were so into it," Black Zetsu smirked.

Itachi suddenly used his ninjutsu and produced fire balls, aiming towards Zetsu. Then, he fled away when the smoke was around them. Sadly, it was not far away when Black Zetsu suddenly appeared and bound Itachi with some weird vines with extreme strong chakra that suppressed Itachi's chakra. Itachi was then pushed back onto the tree with his back against it while White Zetsu appeared from behind and embraced Itachi tightly.

"Damn it! How many times must I be caught up in this!" Itachi cursed fiercely as he struggled to be released. His sharingan eyes were showing already but Zetsu had smartly blocked himself from the stare. He had been with Itachi for so long and knew almost each and every little trick of his already. The White Zetsu, however, was safe as he could not see his eyes since he was behind him.

"We were curious as to how good it actually felt, since both Deidara and Tobi seemed contented after what they had done with you," said Black Zetsu as he looked all over of Itachi's body. "To tell you the truth, for the first time I think your body really is extremely sexy."

"Get lost! I'm not in a mood for this!" shouted Itachi as he was about to spit out fire again when a weird vine went into his mouth and shut him up.

"Don't worry, Itachi-kun. We'll let you feel good just like how they did to you too," said Black Zetsu as he was about to tore away Itachi's shirt.

"Hold up," White Zetsu suddenly spoke and stopped Black Zetsu's hand. "You can't have him all to yourself only. I want to have fun too."

"Tch! Fine. You'll take the back then, since you're behind him," said Black Zetsu as he continued to tear away Itachi's clothes.

"Mhm!" Itachi's voice was muffled when he was trying to shout "Stop!"

Still, no matter how much he struggled, it was all useless. Itachi had immediately become weak as soon as Black Zetsu had it in his mouth and White Zetsu had started thrusting in two fingers. Itachi shivered though he was still trying to get himself loose from the binding. Of course, it was to no avail as the binding tightened up even more whenever he struggled.

Itachi felt pain as White Zetsu was doing him dryly, but he felt some slight pleasure with Black Zetsu's skilful tongue playing against his groin. No! This was definitely ridiculous! He was only conveying messages and this was what it had become? This day really was not his memorable day at all.

The tongue playing did not stop; his hand even came in to increase the pleasure towards it. Itachi shivered so much more. He felt that he was almost at the verge of letting go already. It was too fast for him, not only the front part, but also the one behind. White Zetsu and Black Zetsu were apparently competing with each other in speed. Itachi was almost going crazy as he could hardly hold back his oncoming release.

"Mm…" Itachi muffled voice was trying to say "Com-…" but then, both Zetsu stopped immediately. Itachi suddenly felt lost and he slumped slightly as he had used up too much strength while holding back. However, it was not over as the next thing come fast with Itachi being pulled down by the vines to kneel in front of Black Zetsu. The vine had come out from his mouth but then was immediately filled with Black Zetsu's while the back was trusted hard with White Zetsu's. Tears had started to flow down from his eyes as the pain struck his brain hard.

Itachi could just fire up and burn them but with what they had done earlier had taken away too much of his strength to even do the hand gestures. Besides, his hands were bound too, in some twisted way but not to the verge of breaking it.

"Come on, Itachi. You can do much better than just licking right? Suck it!" Black Zetsu grinned as he started thrusting into Itachi's mouth and his hand held on tight onto Itachi's head.

"Gah!" Itachi was choked as Zetsu had deep throated him. Not only he was choked once, but many times and it was definitely not comfortable. The pain at the back was not helping at all, as White Zetsu was thrusting as hard as Black Zetsu, always slightly missing the spot. After more pain had kicked into him, Itachi felt some liquid flowing down his leg. It was definitely his blood. His saliva was flowing down, too, as he had not had time to swallow them at all, not when Black Zetsu continued thrusting into him.

Their speed never decreased, but their strength was increasing bit by bit. Itachi felt he was breaking already, but they just would not stop doing.

"Urgh…I think I'm a…" White Zetsu suddenly spoke.

"Go ahead. Hit straight at his spot, but don't stop immediately. I want to see him enjoy it a little bit more," Black Zetsu grinned. White Zetsu did as was told and painfully struck Itachi's prostrate head on. Itachi's eyes widened and his back bended up, but with the strong vines binding him, he was not allowed to do so at all. After a few more hits on it, Itachi had finally lost it. White Zetsu had came first after three hits on Itachi's prostrate, Itachi came next immediately, but Black Zetsu had yet to release. With his grin on his face, it was obvious that he still had not had enough fun. Still, White Zetsu continued pumping into Itachi, till Black Zetsu decided to release but still kept it in, so that Itachi had no choice but to swallow them up.

Finally satisfied with things, both Zetsu took it out and wore on their own clothes, leaving Itachi naked but spared him his slightly torn pants. Zetsu immediately took off as he had no more interest in Itachi anymore. Besides, they would not want to be wrapped up into Itachi's wrath after what they had done to him.

Being abandoned half naked is worse enough, but taking advantage of his whole body was just too much! Itachi was in so much fire right now that he felt like having Zetsu burnt off with his dark and black fire, Amaterasu. Even still, his back side hurt and it made him impossible to have as much anger as he wanted, since the pain resounded in him so much more.

Walking out of the forest and back to the mud track, he once again started off his journey. This time, he was searching for Hidan and Kakuzu. Itachi did not want to meet them in his current condition, but since he had been this far, it would be much better to finish off his matter before he heads back home. Sighing, while cursing, he continued limping.

It was not long till he arrived his destination, however, he stopped. He had a look of disgust, going over and telling them would not be the right time just then. Yet, leaving a message this far would not have them notice it either. He shut his eyes and calmed himself down before he slowly walked towards them.

With every step he took, the images of Hidan being thrust again and again carved deeply in his mind. Both Kakuzu and Hidan had been partners since the beginning. They have mutual feelings towards each other and they do tend to flirt among themselves, though most of the time it was Hidan making the first move. Kakuzu would always focus more on getting a bounty first then only would he take notice of Hidan. Even so, having mutual feelings or not, having sex in the middle of the forest or dry land or wherever they are, was definitely disgusting. Besides, all those acts were just reminding him of how much he had been humiliated by those sex craze idiots, and how much he wanted to cast Amaterasu to all of them and be done with it.

Knowing he could not calm himself down any longer, he stopped, still a hundred metres or so away from them. There, he left a message on a tree, using his dark fire to carve out the words. Then, he let his fire to burn all the way towards them and hopefully they got the idea.

After making sure they had taken notice of his fire, he left immediately and out of sight. No way would he want to talk to them or be condemned for being a stalker or pervert for whatever reasons they have.

* * *

Finally, Itachi was home safe and sound, albeit some raping in the progress. He had only stepped into his living room did he smelled something. Looking around, he noticed that Kisame was still in his place. He smiled ever so lightly. For a second, he thought he would be home alone since he did say Akatsuki is disbanded. Well, maybe his plan might just work.

Walking towards the direction the smell had come from, he was surprised. Even though he knew about Kisame's culinary skills, still he had never thought that for the first time ever that Kisame was cooking a proper dinner with rice. He felt nostalgic. The dishes on the table reminded him so much of his home and his little brother eating cheerfully and adorably beside him. He still remembered how much he loved teasing his little brother whenever there was rice on his cheek and he would suddenly lick it away, making his little brother blushing mad. His mother would then thought he was sick and wanted to bring him to his room, but his chubby little brother would laugh and remained still by his side.

Memories of old times, they were always in his mind. No one knew how much he missed them, and no one knew how much he had wished things had not gotten this way. He missed all of them so much; especially his little brother. Yet, whatever happened back then and now were two different things, and that it would never change anymore.

"Oh, you're back…What happen?" Kisame suddenly called out and Itachi jolted. Quickly, he thought of what was going on right then and simply thought of a reply.

"Was attacked by some stupid bandits…I'm taking a bath first," Itachi replied quickly and walked off.

It was not obvious, but Kisame knew something was wrong with Itachi. It was not the bandits, he was very sure. Itachi's not obvious limps were the proof of something worse than that. He might need to take severe measurements to get the truth out of him.

While setting out the table, Itachi walked in with a net-shirt and fitting shorts and his still wet hair. Kisame had seen it for several times, yet he still blushed.

Itachi sat and immediately started dining. Kisame was still helping himself with some starter, which was Itachi's seductive wet hair. It was almost five minutes or so before he finally got out of it and started eating. He sighed silently. The seductive scene in front of him almost made him forget of his intention before.

Bringing up his courage, he finally asked, "Did you meet all of them?"

Itachi nodded.

"Did anything else happen then?" Kisame asked again. "Other than the bandits' attack?"

Itachi shook his head.

Kisame was getting impatient. It was not easy to make him spill out what was in his mind. Yet, if he was to ask him straight forwardly, Itachi might either deny it or kill him.

"You sure nothing happen?" Kisame asked again. He knew this would definitely piss Itachi if he was to ask again and again, but unless he did that, Itachi would remain silent till the next day or some other things happen.

"Well, there is actually something happening," Itachi replied and Kisame suddenly felt anxious. Somehow, he did not feel like listening to it.

"What is it?" Kisame asked, albeit feeling worried.

"It's not about what has happened…" Itachi started and Kisame was confused. Was Itachi trying to fool him? Then, Itachi continued, "…But what will happen."

Kisame was seriously trying to crack his brain to think.

Itachi suddenly smiled as he put down his chopsticks. He then got up and walked towards Kisame. Going down to just beside his ear, he whispered, "Since there'll be no more Akatsuki, can I finally be laid by you?"

Kisame's face immediately turned red. Itachi was trying to seduce him! Was this in his plan all the time? Did Itachi plan this so that he could be with him alone tonight? Or maybe even forever?

"I-Itachi…are you…sure?" Kisame asked and he felt like smacking himself. Instead of asking, he should have just grinned at get him to the room immediately.

Itachi got back up and stared down at him. He was not smiling anymore.

"Kisame, if you're going to just sit there and eat, then forget it," Itachi said as he turned around and walked back to his place.

Instantly, Kisame got out of his chair and brought Itachi up bridal style and went straight into their bedroom, which was previously Itachi's.

Throwing Itachi onto the bed, Kisame tore off all of Itachi's clothes as he kissed Itachi greedily.

"You're…hmm…a monshhmmm shter…" said Itachi between kisses. He hung both his arms around Kisame and allowed him to do everything and anything at all, since it was his plan in the first place.

"You're a slut, Itachi, planning all these just to seduce me," replied Kisame as his hands grope each and every part of Itachi's nude body. His mouth did not stop working and quickly continued with sucking and licking his earlobe.

"Ha…because I…hnn…I want you to be mine, Kisame…your hands…hot," moaned Itachi as he talked following the rhythm.

"Even so, I'm not going to be gentle tonight. Consider this your punishment for allowing them to do you when I wasn't around," Kisame suddenly bit onto Itachi's neck hard.

"Ah! Kisame…" Itachi went out of breath for a moment as the hot hands were pinching and rubbing both his nipples at the same time. His hands were roaming all over of Kisame's back and head. "I was…forced…those bastards…"

"Whatever…" said Kisame as he went down for anther rough but passionate deep smooch.

Itachi moaned and kissed while breathing hard through his nose. Even though the kiss was good, but Itachi was not satisfied. Kisame had touched his nipples for too long.

"Slurp…Kisa-hmm…mm…let….mghh…." Kisame was not going to let go of his mouth just yet even though his saliva had been drooling out since just now. Itachi was getting annoyed. He could feel that his own stuff was getting hard but Kisame just would not get down to deal with it. Pulling hard on Kisame's hair, he finally got him off.

Panting hard, Itachi spoke, "My nipples are hard enough. Use your hands elsewhere."

"Heh!" Kisame grinned. "I told you this is your punishment. Now that you're annoyed, I guess I'd better do something to these hands, hm?" He untied his obi, turned Itachi around and tied his hands behind.

"What are you doing? Untie me!" Itachi scolded but Kisame ignored.

"I will when I think I should," said Kisame as he brought up Itachi's lower body and made him knelt on the bed.

Itachi was now half lying on the bed and half kneeling with his butt high up, showing Kisame clearly his hole. Opening it with both his thumb, Kisame examined properly.

"They did here too, huh? Already have a wider size even before I got in, they sure did you lots of times, didn't they?" Kisame asked, though he was not being fierce, but was it had some sarcasm in it.

"I told you I was forced, you idiot! Ahh!" Itachi jolted as soon as Kisame thrust in two fingers. "Stop! It hurts stupid! At least lubricate it!"

"Fine," Kisame replied as he went down and started licking it. Itachi jolted even more and shivered a lot as Kisame's hot and wet tongue kept thrusting in and out of him. The fingers, however, were expanding his inner muscles and thrusting in deeper and deeper. It was soon when he suddenly added another two more fingers and thrust in together.

"Ngah ha! Ha…ha…" Itachi was panting hard as the fingers were not only thrusting in and out, but also hit on his prostrate several times. His head was starting to feel dizzy as there was so much pleasure coming from behind him. His stuff was getting redder, bigger, started leaking and it hurt. His hands had already rolled into fist and were terribly struggling to want to touch himself, but the obi was just too tight. Plus, Kisame had been licking him for far too long. His legs were almost falling apart and yet, there were no strength for him to complaint at all.

Seeing Itachi had totally immersed in everything, Kisame finally stopped. He untied Itachi and his arms both fell limp beside his body. Itachi's leg was almost falling too but Kisame brought him up in time and let him sit on his stuff, pushing it in deep immediately.

"Heeee!" Itachi shrieked and took in a sharp breath. Kisame was really, really big. Kisame, too, stopped breathing for that one moment as he Itachi's weight suddenly got on him. He paused for a moment and allowed both of them to get use to it for a while.

However, a while really seemed short. As soon as he entered Itachi, Itachi's muscle had been swallowing him and squeezing him. Itachi was shivering as well, since his muscles had moved on its own. Kisame started moving and bringing Itachi up and down. With each thrust in, Itachi would moan sharply and Kisame would groan.

Even though Itachi was almost limp, but as soon as the thrusting started, his grip on both Kisame's arms that were holding him up and down tightened. His toes had curled so much more than before. Yet, not even once did Kisame touch Itachi at all. His little stuff was still standing straight and red and leaking so much, yet he did not care about it at all.

"Ah ha! Kisa….ahh! Kisame…ngh! Cum….let me…" Itachi finally started pleading. He knew he could touch himself right now, but he was not able to do it, his mind was totally messed up. Being able to form sentence was already a miracle for him.

"Urgh…it'll cum…without me touching…just you see," Kisame replied as he grinned.

With that said, he increased his speed and power, making Itachi totally flustered and messed up. His mind was totally blank.

Loud moans, groans, and slaps between two body sounded around the room. The squishing sounds made from their intimate actions were no different.

"Kisa…yaaa! Kisa! Cum! I'm…cum…"

"Cum then...ha…Cum! I'm gonna…too…"

"Kisa! Ahhhaa! Kisame! Kisame! Aaaaack!"

* * *

The dinner was still untouched on the table, even after the moon was gone and the sun had got up. None of them knew what time it was, as their non-stop actions for almost the whole midnight had caught them up. Well, everyone had their own happy ending. Let's just leave them sleeping in each other arms for a longer time before they get up.


End file.
